The Seer's Wish
by Penny Gilmore
Summary: Based on Shaestel's Sixth Sense Project. Is the story of Aladdin and Jasmine, told from Jasmine's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**I was panicking. For the first time in my life, I, Jasmine, crown princess and the only heir left to my people, was freaking out. How could I put him in danger? I must have gone through the scenario a thousand times in my mind. We ran, we had escaped, and all for what? Only to be found again by that man. . That cruel, evil, selfish WORM. It disgusts me the way he thinks he owns me. How could my people allow this! How could they willingly hand me over to Ramses? Yes, the proud Egyptian Pharoah, Ramses. Renowned to be a ruthless monarch and one horribly womanizing, ladies man.**

Oh the injustice of it all!

I collapsed onto my bed sobbing. No one really cares about me.  
Or at least no one did till him. Aladdin. He's not even here and already I felt safe again just by thinking his name. He was always there for me. He still is there for me, and always sticking his neck out on the line for me.

I don't really like to think about the past. There's too much pain and suffering. I've read about the great civil war, how my parents were assassinated. The citizens possessed by a great evil tore up and ravished my kingdom. Complete and utter chaos. It is lost to our present council how it all ended, but I am told I inherited my powers from my mother, so she must have somehow been involved. It is said that during the night, a great wave of silence passed through, purifying all evil, and taking many lives. It was out of this bloodshed that our new era came to be, and Agrabah was once again a city blossoming with culture.

I hate my gift. It's really a curse, to see the future and knowing what will come to pass. That being said, this is the first time my gift has ever shown me a glimmer of hope. Although I have foreseen the destruction of our world, I saw our kind coming together to stop it. Knowing that there are people out there that care enough to take a stand gave me courage. Courage I had lacked only days ago.

_**Days before**_

"Aladdin what are you doing here! You'll be seen!"

"I'm sorry, I needed to see how you were holding up."

"Well not very good. Al, I've managed to hold Ramses off, but I  
fear eventually he'll come to claim me. He seems to have forgotten marriage means both parties have to say 'I do'."

"Jas, I can't do this anymore. I can't sit here and watch him...ugh use you like that. You deserve better."

"What can I do though? Every other Prince that has come to pursue me has been after the same thing! Power! What I would give to have your freedom and just run away from it all."

"Jasmine?"

"yeah?"

"We've been friends for a long time, and I don't know if this'll work, and I mean, don't get me wrong, all I want for you is to be happy, but I don't know if you'd be okay with this, and uhh"

"Spit it out!"

"What about marrying me?"

_Woah. Wait a second. Am I dreaming again? _

"okay, obviously you weren't expecting that, but Jas"

_No, I've only dreamed it. Never thought you'd actually ask me though! 3_

"wait wait wait wait wait! Not that I'm, um, opposed to the idea but, the law kinda says you have to be a prince Al, and no offense, but unless you either left out some details when we were kids or magically inherited a thrown I doubt this could work."

"Jas, I haven't been completely, well, honest with you these past couple years."

"What do you mean?"

"Okay, gosh this is hard. I mean, I know you got powers and your cool with that, and not necessarily freaked out by it or anything but...okay, here goes. I got em too."

"..."

"I can tell when people lie. I can see what their hiding, what the truth is. Of course I've never had to really use it on you really, cause you've always been honest with me."

"Okay. So how does this help me again?"

"What I'm saying is, maybe I can make my powers work in a different way. I've never tried it before, but I was thinking what if I lied my way into royalty? Made Ramses, Jafar and your council believe I was a Prince? Then you could be free."

"Aladdin, this is so farfetched. I can't let you risk your life any more than you already have for me."

"It's my life to risk."

"But Al, you're my best friend. If anything happened to you I - "

_I shuddered. I would die. It would hurt. I'd be empty. _

"I just can't let anything happen to you."

_He smiled at me. That adorable boyish smile that made my insides twist like pretzels._

"Jasmine, for once you need to let me save you."

"but-"

"No lemme finish. Since we've been kids, you've gotten me out of more scrapes with the palace guards than I can count. I mean, when no one in the world gave a damn about me you did, and I love you for that. But now it's my turn. I won't idly sit by and let him hurt you. I can't, I..."

He seemed wistful, like he wanted to say more, but then continued.

"That's why regardless of what you want, I'm doing this. I feel the same way. Without you, I'd have nobody. We need each other, right?"

I smiled.

"Your hopeless, you know that?"

"I know, I know, your life is SO hard dealing with me."

"Your such a whiner"

"Your not so perfect either dear"

"Hey!"

We chuckled. Putting his arm around me I walked him out to my balcony.

"You'd better get going. It's only a matter of time before someone comes to check on me."

"Alright, alright. Sleep well princess"

Watching him go I felt the loneliness start to creep in. That'd been happening a lot lately. Still, I smiled to myself. There was so much stuff to do!

I laughed once more and shook my head.

_Tomorrow's going to be interesting._


	2. Chapter 2

I paced the room trying to untie the knots that were ever so twisted in my stomach.

_**It'll be okay.**_

It has to be, I told myself.

_Believe in him Jas_, _you can do this_.

Then, a knock sounded at the door.

A maid entered the room and bowed.

"Princess, Ramses and the council has sent for you to come to the Great Hall."

I swallowed back the anxiety that flared in my stomach.

Each step I took seemed like a heavier weight was placed on my shoulders, but I remained strong.

I had to, at least until he got here.

Entering the Hall, I saw the men all seated around the table.

They all stood, as I took my seat at the far end, directly facing Ramses.

"You may sit," I ordered as I myself sat down.

"Princess, we were just discussing how to alleviate the stress that Ramses' soldiers have been imposing on our city, and how we might unite our countries."

I flinched.

_Great, here it comes_.

Jafar, Ramses' advisor walked to stand directly beside me, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Princess we believe it would be in your best interest to cease this game."

I stood, directly facing Jafar, my temper flaring.

"And it would do _you_ best, Jafar, to know your place," I replied coldly.

He bowed and backed away, returning to the far end of the table beside Ramses.

The council started to shout. I remained standing, trying to reign in my frustration.

Just then a servant entered the room.

The council quieted their arguments, directing their attention on the young lady.

"Please excuse me your majesties, but there is someone here who has demanded an audience with the Princess."

Ramses, for the first time, stood and spoke to the servant.

"You may tell our guest that they will wait until our meeting is finished."

Glaring at him, I turned my attention back to the girl.

_Poor Gigi,_ I thought. _She's quaking with fear, poor girl_.

I smiled reassuringly at her.

Gulping she continued, "He can't wait your Majesty, he says it's an urgent business matter."

Feigning anger, I started "What man, dares such audacity, instructing my royal council to put its discussions on hold?"

Regaining her courage, Gigi turned to me.

"Another Prince has come to offer his hand for you Princess, and he would see you now before any, um, decisions are made permanently."

I looked over at Ramses. He looked disinterested, but I could tell from the way his fists were clenched he was seething with anger.

Getting back to the matter at hand, I addressed the council,

"I apologize gentlemen, but we will have to reconvene to sort this matter out another time."

With that I nodded, and turned to follow Gigi.

However, much to my dismay, Ramses followed me, along with his advisor Jafar. Somehow I knew they wouldn't give up so easily.

I followed Gigi to my study. As we approached the doors were opened for us.

_Here goes nothing_.

Walking inside, I really had no idea what to expect, and once I saw him, I couldn't contain my surprise.

_Is that really him?_

Clad in white Egyptian silk robes, Aladdin stepped forward, bowing to Ramses and I.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you princess. I have heard rumours of your beauty and now that I have finally seen you I know they do you no justice, for you are far more than just beautiful."

I couldn't help but blush. Taking my hand, he raised it to his lips to kiss, making me catch my breath.

"State your title and business."

Aladdin straightened and walked forward till eye level with Ramses.

"I am Prince Ali Ababwa and I have come to seek the hand of Princess Jasmine."

Smirking, Ramses looked to Jafar, who was eyeing Ramses back with the same glint.

_Uh oh, that's never a good sign_. Jasmine thought to herself.

"Prince Ali," I said, turning back to Aladdin.

"I will have the servants prepare a room for you in the west wing, where Ramses and some of the other suitors have been relocated to."

Looking back to Gigi, I nodded, and she quickly left to go have the room prepared.

"Now if you will excuse me, I will return to my quarters."

Walking out of the room I could feel eyes on me, so I didn't sigh with relief until the door had finally been closed.

I quickly ran back to my room, throwing my body on the bed and crying.

_Thank God, _I thought.

_Thank God Al had shown up at the right time_.

I shuddered. The council would have forced me to marry Ramses. I cleched my fists, still sobbing.

_They order me around as if they own me! No one owns me! No one has the right to that kind of control over a human being!_

I felt the tension gradually leave my body and I continued to just lay there, letting everything out.

It was some time later that I heard a knock at my door.

I knew who it was, since he always came to check on me. He would always be there for me.

_How does he always know?_

Wiping my eyes, I straightened my appearance, walking to the door. Opening it, I saw him standing there, and that was it. His eyes seemed to bore into me, pleading.

Closing the door behind him, he took me into his arms and just held me.

And I stood there and cried. Just cried.

"Tough day?" he murmured, tightening his hold on me.

I just nodded into his shirt.

"It's okay." He answered.

It was in that moment I knew I had to push away, to get away before the feelings I desperately wanted kept secret came to surface.

_He can never know how much I care for him._

"I'm okay Al," I said, wiping away my tears.

"Sorry, you can go now," I said, pushing him towards the door.

But it was him. And he knew me.

_He knew me_.

He stopped me, pulling me back in for a hug.

"Just let me hold you," he sighed in frustration.

I struggled for about a moment and then stopped.

"I know your strong Jas, but you can't fool me," he murmured.

"Even without my powers, you could never fool me."

So we just stood there, holding each other.

I needed to be held. I needed to cry. I needed to hope we could be together.

_I needed to be saved._

And as if he read my mind, he looked me.

"I'm not goin anywhere."

_I'm not goin anywhere_.

I smiled.

"You better not," I replied ruffling his hair.

It was then that I knew, as long as he was here, I'd be safe.

As long as he was here I could cry.

_**As long as Aladdin was here, I still had hope.**_


End file.
